brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Refrigerator/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim opens the upper freezer door of his refrigerator. The freezer is badly in need of defrosting. There is also an envelope inside. Tim looks annoyed. TIM: Moby, stop messing with the temperature controls! From elsewhere in the house, Moby replies. MOBY: Beep. Tim removes the envelope from the freezer. TIM: Huh. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, why is a refrigerator cold? From, Victor one twenty-two. Well, a refrigerator's job is to keep food cold so that the food stays fresh longer. All food has bacteria in it, and the lower the temperature, the slower the bacteria grows. An animation shows a breakfast of toast, juice, coffee, bacon, and eggs. A pop-up shows the microscopic bacteria in the bacon. TIM: Milk can go bad in three or four hours if you leave it out on the kitchen counter. Moby drinks milk from the carton. Then he makes a face and spits it out. TIM: But in the fridge, milk stays good for at least a week. An image shows a carton of milk in a refrigerator. TIM: If you freeze it, it can last for months. Moby examines a glass of frozen milk. He turns the glass upside down, and the milk slides out in a solid chunk. TIM: A refrigerator works by circulating a substance called a refrigerant through a system of pipes. An animation shows the location of the refrigerator's refrigerant pipes. They are in the back part of the refrigerator. TIM: The refrigerant is usually some chemical that evaporates at a really low temperature, usually around minus thirty-two degrees Celsius; or minus twenty-six degrees Fahrenheit. Tim holds a jar filled with a bubbling, evaporating substance. TIM: The condenser coils on the outside of the refrigerator get rid of heat. The evaporator coils on the inside absorb heat. The compressor pumps the refrigerant gas into the condenser coils. As it pumps, the compressor raises the pressure and temperature of the refrigerant gas. An animation shows a refrigerator's condenser coils, evaporator coils, and compressor at work. They operate as Tim describes. TIM: The compressor coils get rid of extra heat created during this process, which is why it's so warm behind a refrigerator. Tim puts his hand behind a refrigerator as he speaks. TIM: With that extra heat gone, the refrigerant cools and eventually turns into a liquid. The way back into the fridge is through a little hole called the expansion valve. Inside the evaporator coils, the refrigerant is no longer compressed, so it evaporates back into a gas. An animation illustrates the arrangement Tim describes. TIM: Evaporation absorbs heat, like the sweat evaporating off your skin on a hot day. Tim stands in the bright sunlight. His forehead sweats. TIM: So the refrigerant gas inside the evaporator coils absorbs the heat from the air and food inside your refrigerator. An animation shows food inside a refrigerator being cooled by the evaporator coils absorbing heat as Tim describes. TIM: Then, it's back up to the compressor. This cycle happens continuously, keeping your food cool. So, remember to put milk back in the refrigerator when you're done with it so it doesn't get all hard and— Tim stops speaking and looks over at the source of a sloshing sound. Moby is emptying a carton of milk onto the kitchen counter. The milk is coming out in half-solid globs. Moby puts his hand in the mess, and some of it splashes onto his face. TIM: Eww. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts